Merry Christmas
by Owanosegirl
Summary: In peaceful times, the squad celebrate Christmas.


At Yuu and Mika's small apartment, the Shinoa squad, plus Narumi, were all sitting in the living room. Today was December 24th, Christmas eve. And they were having a big party to celebrate it. It had been 5 years since the war ended. The vampires had been almost extinguished. And the survivors were under custody of the JIDA. As for Mika, the blonde had been brought back to the state of human being. It was his first Christmas since then. So Yuu, with the help of his friends, had planned this party. It would be Yuu and Mika's meeting anniversary and their first real Christmas.

The little apartment was decorated with red and green lights. A beautiful Christmas tree stood in a corner of the living room. With colorful decorations and Christmas wreaths. Mika was the one who decorated it, all my himself. Since the blonde seemed happy to do it, Yuu let him do it. And seeing Mika excited like a child as he worked on the tree, Yuu couldn't help but smile. Ever since the blonde was discharged from the hospital, about six months ago, he seemed a lot happier.

The process to change a vampire back to being human was risky, and Yuu was worried. But despite staying at the hospital for a while to recover, Mika was fine now. And they were celebrating Christmas with their new family. They went through many hardships with Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yoichi, Kimizuki and Narumi. And with that, they formed a now indestructible bond. They couldn't bring back to life the Hyakuya orphans and Narumi's squad, but they were still alive. Humanity was rebuilding. It would take time, but it will get back to prosperity.

They sat at the table, where Yuu and Yoichi put the plates. Yuu was a pretty good cook, actually. He had learnt to cook from Kimizuki (begrudgingly asking him as he wanted to cook healthy meals for Mika). The dining room's had 8 places, which was enough for everyone. Once everyone was served, they ate, chatting about this and that.

Shinoa then addressed Mika: "Mika-san, how are you feeling?" The former vampire looked at her. "Not that bad despite everything. And at least I'm no living off human blood and can age with Yuu-chan." He did feel a little sick from time to time, but nothing life-threatening. The doctors even said that his recovery was pretty good. He could eat and drink pretty much anything and except for the anemia, he was fine.

His dream had come true, he was human, with his Yuu-chan by his side. They were celebrating Christmas with their new family. No one could replace their family from the Hyakuya orphanage. But they would live on for them.

After dinner and a cake for dessert, it was presents time. Everyone went to sit on the living room's floor, in circle. All the presents were under the tree. In front of Yuu, there was a small red box. "What is it, Yuu-chan?" As everyone looked at him with curiosity, Yuu explained: "We'll draw name to decide who open their gifts. And once everyone had opened one, we'll go again."

He then gave the box to Mika. "Mika will draw the names. Okay, Mika?" With a simple "Okay," the blonde drew the first name. "Shinoa." The purple-haired girl stood up and went to pick a gift. Back at her spot, she looked at the tag: "Kimizuki-san." She opened it and inside the box…

A red bow, like the one at Shinoa's ponytail. "It's pretty worn off by now. So that's it." The young man looked away as he grumbled that. He was acting like that but Kimizuki didn't really hated the idea of giving gifts to everyone.

"Who's next?" At Yuu's question, Mika drew the next name. "Mika… Huh, me?" What could he have gotten? He slowly stood up to go pick a present. His steps were shaky, which Yuu didn't fail to notice. He stood to support the blonde who went to pick a wrapped box. Still with Yuu's support, they went back to sit. "It's from… Yuu-chan."

Next to the blonde, Yuu was smiling. "Well, let see what you got, Mika." He thought about it and wanted something good. Mika opened the package. And under the surprisingly neat wrapping, there was a sweater with a assorted scarf. A fluffy red ensemble with snowflakes on it. And on the sweater's front, written in white: "I love you." Mika couldn't help but smile at it. "I wanted to give you something to keep you warm. You're no longer invulnerable to the cold, you know." It was true that now that he was human again, Mika was pretty fragile to the weathers.

"You give Mika-san a sweater with "I love you" and you two live together. Is there something about your relationship that we don't know, Yuu-san?" Realizing the implications of Shinoa's words, both Yuu and Mika blushed hard. "We're not like that! Mika is my family, of course I love him! That don't mean he's my boyfriend!" The red on his cheeks not leaving, Yuu said: "Anyway, let go back to the presents." He was annoyed by Shinoa.

They kept opening presents and after a while, only one present remained. And it was Mika's present to Yuu. The black-haired boy went to pick his gift and went back next to Mika. He opened it and found a small wooden car. "Yuu-chan likes car, right? So, until you can drive one, have it." Yuu still haven't learnt to drive a car, but Mika chose to give him that to make him happy. "Where did you find it? It's so nicely made." Blushing, the blonde murmured: "I made it." He did, working on it whenever Yuu was at work. And seeing Yuu happy with his present, that made it worthwhile.

"Thanks, Mika!" He took the blonde in a tight embrace. "Yuu-chan, you're crushing me." Unlike his vampire self, human Mika didn't have supernatural resistance. "Sorry." Yuu immediately released him. "It's fine. I'm glad you liked it." Back then or now, he wanted nothing but Yuu's happiness. And his safety, but there were no reason to worry about it anymore.

Hours passed by. The group watched Christmas movies with snacks; chips, chocolate and candies. It was a quiet evening as a family. Blood relations didn't matter to them, who chose their family.

"Oh, midnight is about to ring!" Shinoa, who was looking at the clock on the wall, said. Indeed, the clock was getting close to the beginning of the new day. Seeing that, the squad kept watching the the hands of the clock. And, right as the clock struck midnight: "Merry Christmas!" They all cheered and toasted to the holy night.


End file.
